25 Days of Christmas
by Fire and Ice Forever
Summary: Draco needs a wife to get his family inheritance. Ginny is the only witch that fits the bill, but Ginny won't marry him THAT easily. Draco has until christmas  25 days  to make Ginny fall in love with him.
1. Friday November 24

**A/N: So I'm back again! I just thought I make a Christmas fiction before I continue "Unthinkable" :D NOW READ AND REVIEW 3**

November 24

Draco sat in his study reading a merging proposal from a popular clothing company when his father walked in.

"Hello Draco." Lucius said as Draco looked up from the contract.

"Hello Father." Draco greeted, "What brings you here?" he asked a little worried. His father never came to him while he was working unless it was an emergency.

"Well Draco, as you know, on new year's day you will be receiving your inheritance." He said.

"Yes? What about that?" Draco asked, confused.

"Well, every Malfoy man needs a wife at least a week before he receives the Malfoy inheritance." Lucius stated.

Draco's eyes widened, "WHAT! Why didn't you tell me this before!"

Lucius shrugged, "I figured the task wouldn't be too difficult."

"Well you were wrong! It's extremely hard to find a person who fits the Malfoy expectations, that I find physically attractive AND that I would actually want to spend my life with!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well you better get started." Lucius said nonchalantly, "Goodbye Son." He said and he got up and walked out.

Draco sat back and rubbed his temples, "Fuck." He muttered and he got up and walked over to his fireplace. He threw in some floo powder and yelled "ZABINI MANOR!" and stuck his head in the green flames.

"Blaise!" he called out. He heard some footsteps and his dark-skinned friend appeared.

"Hello Draco."

"Hello Blaise," Draco said quickly, "Listen, I need your help. Be in my office in five minutes." He said and he pulled his head out of the fire, not giving Blaise a chance to respond.

Five minutes later there was a loud pop and Blaise appeared in the middle of his office.

"Now what is this damn emergency that I had to pop over here for?" Blaise asked, slightly irritated at the inconvenience.

"Sorry mate, but I really need your help." Draco said.

"What it is?" Blaise sighed.

"My father stopped in today and told me I have to have a wife by Christmas or else I can't get my inheritance."

"So? Just pay some slut to marry you until you get your inheritance and then divorce her. Problem solved." Blaise said simply.

Draco shook his head, "Malfoy marriages don't work like that. Malfoy's can't divorce, I don't know why so don't ask, and the wives we choose must be up to the Malfoy standards. You know, pureblooded, beautiful, elegant, and graceful. "

"So, I'm guessing you want me to use my skills to research all the pureblooded girls around our age that are single and attractive?" Blaise asked.

"Please?"

Blaise sighed loudly, "Fine. I'll be back in about an hour." He said and he apparated away.

DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG

An hour later Blaise apparated back into Draco's office and he had a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Okay I found two and one you won't like." Blaise said.

"Well tell me the one I'll like." Draco responded impatiently.

"Pansy Parkinson."

Draco laughed out loud, "That's the one I'll like! She's a dog! And she's a slut along with that."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Well, you're only other option is Ginny Weasley."

Draco's jaw dropped, "SHE'S my only other option?"

Blaise nodded, "Yep."

"What about the Greengrass sisters?" Draco asked, clinging to the hope that Blaise had missed them.

Blaise only shook his head, "Daphne's a slut and currently dating some rich, old man and Astoria is marrying some mudblood." Blaise said, spitting out the word mudblood like it was some horrible disease.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to force away the headache that was coming on, "So I guess Weasley it is."

Now it was Blaise's turn to be shocked, "You're choosing _Weasley _over Pansy?"

"Yup." Draco sighed.

"But why?"

"Because Weasley might actually be a decent wife." He replied as he sat down, "I'll go see her on the first."


	2. Friday December 1

**A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? :D Hehe I liked it! Anywho, READ AND REVIEW!**

December 1st

Ginny got home from work, exhausted. She kicked off her shoes and automatically made her way to the kitchen to make some tea. She didn't know why the St. Mungos Emergency Ward was so busy nowadays, but it was very tiring. Even though she loved her job more than anything she thanked Merlin that tomorrow was Saturday. While her tea was boiling she fed her cat and her pygmy puff. She walked back into the kitchen and got her tea and she sat down on the couch with a book.

She had just got comfortable when there was a knock on her door. She rolled her eyes; it was probably Harry trying to win her back again. She set her tea down, marked her page in the book and went to get the door. When she opened it she was shocked to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of her, looking sexy as hell she might add. Ginny was so surprised she was speechless.

Draco smirked, "Hello Weaslette. May I come in?" he asked, walking past her into the flat anyway.

"Uhh… W-what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

Draco chuckled, "Just cut to the chase, huh?" he asked.

Ginny swallowed and nodded.

"Well, you see Weaslette, I need a wife."

"So?" Ginny said after she got over the initial shock of him even being there.

"So, you're the only one that meets the expectations of a Malfoy wife."

"Y-you're asking me to marry you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"No! How can you just expect me to up and marry you! We're not even dating. Matter of fact, I don't even like you let alone love you!" she busted out.

Draco smirked, "Then give me until Christmas to get you to love me." He said simply.

Ginny laughed out loud, "Fine. And what if you don't?"

Draco shrugged, "I'll leave you alone."

Ginny made a 'pfft' sound, "You should be leaving me alone anyways." She muttered, walking back in the sitting room.

"What was that?" Draco asked, grinning.

"Nothing!" she called back.

He walked into her sitting room and looked around.

Ginny looked up at him, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you supposed to be making me fall in love!"

"Oh yeah, I'm taking to a quidditch game. I have two top box tickets for the Holyhead Harpies versus the Falmouth Falcons." He said

Ginny laughed, "The Harpies are going to kill 'em."

"I beg to differ." Draco countered.

"Differ all you want but I'm still right." Ginny said. "Now where is this game?"

"Italy. Why?"

"It's warm there?"

"Yes."

"Good." She said as she walked into her room to change.

"Where are you going?" he asked but she shut the door without answering.

Draco sighed and sat down on her couch to wait for her to come out. After about ten minutes she walked out and Draco's jaw dropped. She was wearing black jean skirt, a red tank-top, a black leather jacket, and black heeled boots.

Ginny smirked, "Like what you see?"

"Yes." He stated, smirking.

Ginny rolled her arms and hooked arms with him when he stood up. He raised a brow at her, "Just so you can apparate us smart ass."

"Right." He said before he apparated them away.

/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\

"I told you the Harpies would win." Ginny said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Draco said rolling his eyes.

Ginny grinned and took the last bite of the ice cream Draco bought her and then hooked her arm in his, "Now take me home."

"As you wish malady." He said mockingly.

"Oh shut up and take me home." She said rolling her eyes.

He nodded and apparated her home. Ginny turned to him outside her door, "Thanks for taking me out." She said smiling.

Draco grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

"Well goodnight!" Ginny said interrupting him and she stepped inside her flat and shut the door. Draco shook his head and chuckled, "She'll be a challenge." He said to himself as he apparated home.


	3. Saturday December 2

**A/N: Soooooo? Opinions! It is currently 3:59 am and I am only on the third chapter FML Haha READ AND REVIEW :D**

December 2nd

Ginny woke up to knocking on her door; she looked at her alarm clock. 10:30 A.M. She groaned and rolled out of bed to answer the door. She knew it would be Draco and sure enough, it was.

"How did I know it would be you?" she asked and she turned around and walked into the kitchen to make herself a bowl or cereal.

"I must've woken you up." He said checking out her pajamas. Ginny looked down and realized she was just wearing a tight tank top and short shorts. She flushed a bright red.

"Excuse me." She said and she rushed into her bedroom. Draco smirked and waited for her to come out. After a few minutes Ginny walked out wearing skinny jeans and a purple sweater. It was the most unrevealing outfit ever but Draco thought she couldn't look any more beautiful…. But he would never admit that. Ginny walked back over to the table and sat down. She pulled her wand out of her boot and waved it at her face. Her red hair lifted itself into an elegant bun and she automatically had make-up on.

"Better." She said as she continued to eat her cereal.

Draco chuckled at her, "So, what are you planning to do today Red?"

Ginny looked up and raised a brow, "Red?"

"Yes." He replied.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm going to my parents and you're coming with."

"What! Oh, no no no no. I am NOT going to a house filled with male Weasley's out to kill me."

"Oh please, Charlie and Bill and Percy aren't even gonna be there."

"So? The other three can still kill me!"

"Just don't eat or drink anything Fred or George offer you and Ron's not capable or murder. Just injuries." Ginny said smirking.

Draco cringed, "Fine." He said standing up.

Ginny laughed and pulled on her jacket before hooking arms with Draco and apparating them to the burrow. Ginny walked into the burrow making sure Draco was following her.

"Mum! I'm here!" she called out.

"I'm in the kitchen with the ladies dearie." She heard her mother call back.

Ginny grinned and turned to Draco, "Come on." She urged as she walked in the kitchen.

"Hello ladies!" she said looking at all of them. They all looked up and smiled at her but their smiles faded when Draco walked in.

"What is _he _doing here?" Angelina asked.

"Ouch." Draco muttered.

"You guys all know Draco Malfoy. Well, I'm dating him now." Ginny said.

There was silence.

"Well, if you really like him Ginny, I guess we will too." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks mum!" Ginny said hugging her.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Draco said smiling.

"No problem dear." She replied smiling back.

"Should I go tell the boys….?" Ginny asked.

"Uhm, I think I'll tell them honey." Mrs. Weasley said and she walked out into the backyard, where the boys were.

Ginny and Draco sat down and Ginny started up conversation with Angelina, Alicia, and Hermione. The girls conversed and Draco just sat there awkwardly. _Why did I agree to come here? Why am I trying to marry this girl? Why can't I just be single to get my inheritance? Why do I have to be here? What if her brothers and Potter try to kill me? _He thought.

Mrs. Weasley walked back in and sat down.

"How did they take it?" Ginny asked.

"Well, your father took it fine and so did Fred and George but Ron and Harry not so well."

"Who cares about Harry? I'll go talk to Ron though." She said walking out, leaving Draco alone with the women.

When Ginny got out there she walked up to Ron, "Ron can I talk to you for a moment?"

"No, we're in the middle of a snowball fight!" he said. Ginny glared at him and took hold of his ear pulling him into the broom shed.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his ear.

"We need to talk about Draco." She said

"What is there to talk about? You're dating him and I'm going to kill him."

"No. He wants me to marry him to get his inheritance and he's trying to get me to fall in love with him by Christmas."

Ron laughed, "That'll never happen."

"Exactly, but don't tell anyone anything, okay?"

"Fine."

"Good." She said and they walked out and Ginny decided she would join in their snowball fight (and aim at Harry as much as possible), she figured Draco would come out and talk to her when he was ready to leave but he never did and the snowball fight actually lasted until the sun started to set because everyone but Draco and Mrs. Weasley joined in.

Ginny walked back into the kitchen and saw Draco sitting there all awkward.

"Awwh, Draco." She said walking up to him and planting a kiss on his cheek, "Mum I think we're gonna go. We have dinner reservations at some new French restaurant."

"Well, okay dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny hugged all of the ladies and said goodbye before grabbing Draco's hand and apparating to her flat.

"Fancy French restaurant?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmm," she put her hand on his chest and slid then down then pushed him away, "You wish."

"And here I thought you loved me." He said feigning hurt.

"Oh shut up." She said.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"Your choice." Ginny said fixing her makeup.

"How bout I really take you to a fancy restaurant?" he said.

Ginny looked at him shocked, "No, I won't let you spend that much money on me."

"I insist." Draco replied.

Ginny bit her lip, "Fine you can take me out but no fancy restaurant. Just a simple one."

"Fine." Draco agreed.

Ginny smiled and put on her coat and a hat and hooked arms with Draco once again, "Let's go" he said as they apparated to the most simple and coziest restaurant he could think of.

"The Sleeping Dragon…" Ginny said quietly, "Cute."

Draco smirked and escorted her inside. "A table by the window." Draco said to the host.

They sat down across from each other and Ginny looked outside at the soft snow falling down, then Ginny looked around at the restaurant more closely and saw that they were all decorated for the holidays. There were at least four Christmas trees and lights all over the place. There were also fake presents underneath the trees and there was soft Christmas music playing.

"This is a nice little restaurant." Ginny commented lightly, "Nice choice."

"Are you actually complimenting me?" Draco said.

Ginny smiled, "Believe it or not. Yes, yes I am."

"So tell me about yourself Weaslette." He said.

"Like what?" she questioned.

"Let's start with your job." He said.

Ginny laughed softly, "Well, I'm a healer in the Emergency Ward in St. Mungos. You know this. I love my job more than anything, it just gives me joy to know I'm helping someone and I'm so fascinated by the human body and all the different kinds of curses we see. What about your job?"

"I work in my family's business. You know all owning all sorts of different stores. I mostly run the clothing and quidditch areas of our company." He said.

"Oh cool, so I guess you rack in a lot of galleons." Ginny said.

"Yes, but I can't control or officially receive any of my money until I get my inheritance in January."

"Ah, I see."

"Yes. Now tell me about your friendships?"

"Well, my best friend is Luna basically."

"What about Granger?"

"Well, Hermione kinda get on my nerves sometimes. Don't get me wrong I love her but her knowledge of everything gets a little annoying."

Draco chuckled, "I can imagine."

"Yes, and your friendships?"

"My one and only friend is Blaise Zabini."

"Only Blaise? What about Crabbe and Goyle?" Ginny asked, taking a sip of wine that had appeared a few seconds earlier.

"Nah, they were just minions. They weren't real friends."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

Draco shrugged, "It's fine. Anyways, tell me about your relationship with Potter?" he said spitting out the name 'Potter'.

Ginny shook her head, "He cheated on me." She said, looking down.

"You're kidding. With who?"

"Cho Chang." She said and her voice cracked a bit.

"I'm sorry Ginny." He said Ginny's head snapped up.

"You called me Ginny." She said softly.

Draco smiled, "Yeah I did."

"Anyways, he cheated and he's been trying to win me back ever since." Ginny said.

"Well, he's an idiot for cheating on you."

Ginny smiled, "Thank you."

"Anytime. Now why don't we order?" he said picking up the menu and thinking hard about steak and mashed potatoes and they appeared in front of him. Ginny did the same and chicken and macaroni and cheese appeared in front of her. They ate and when they were done they stood up to leave. She took his hand and he apparated them to her flat.

Ginny turned to him, "This was a really nice night Draco. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He said, smiling.

Ginny leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"You know it." He winked at her and apparated away.


	4. Sunday December 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews guys! :D I'm glad you like it! I got all the story alerts and reviews and I was like YAYAYAYAYAY! **

December 3rd 

Ginny was sitting on the couch in here comfiest pajamas reading her book when she heard a knock on here door. She looked at the clock. 1:37 P.M. She got up and walked over to the door and opened it, expecting Draco.

"Hello Ginny." Luna said dreamily.

"Hi Luna! I wasn't expecting you." Ginny said.

"Oh yes, I forgot to owl you. I'm sorry."

"It's no problem. Come in." Ginny said stepping aside so Luna could come in.

"What brings you here?" Ginny asked while walking into the kitchen to make coffee.

"Me and Neville are in an argument." Luna replied following here.

"What? Why?" Ginny asked, worried.

"His new auror partner is Hannah Abbott." Luna said sadly as she sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hannah Abbott? That girl who had the hots for Neville back in school?" Ginny asked handing Luna a cup of coffee.

"Yes _and _she's single _and _they've went out to lunch together. Neville claims they're "just friends" but I know she's trying to get with him." Luna said before sipping some of her coffee.

"Are you kidding me? What a bitch. She must know you and Neville are together. Everyone knows!"

"Exactly. So, I was wondering if I can stay here for a few days?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, of course. But this flat is kind of small so I hope you don't mind the couch." Ginny replied.

"No problem."

"Say, does Neville know you left?"

"No, he owled me saying he was going to lunch with Hannah instead of me because it was more "convenient" and I got pissed and left. He'll figure it out when he gets home."

Ginny's jaw dropped, "Wait, wait, wait _Neville_ went to lunch with _Hannah_ when he already had plans with _you_ just because it was more convenient?"

"Sadly, yes." Luna responded, taking anther sip of her coffee.

"Wow. I never would've guessed Neville would do something like that."

"Yeah, well he's changed. I don't know _what_ it is but he's not the man I married."

"C'mon Luna, don't say that. I know you love him. He's just making a lot of mistakes. You can't divorce him that quickly."

"How many mistakes like this do I have to tolerate before I can?" Luna asked.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. She didn't have any answer for her. Right then, Ginny heard something tapping on her window and she walked over to see a beautiful black owl outside her window. She opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on the island. Ginny took the letter from between his beak and opened it. It read:

"_Dear Freckles, _(Ginny rolled her eyes.)

_I can't make it to your flat today because I got caught up in some business with my parents. I'll see you tomorrow._

_My sincerest apologies,_

_Draco_

_P.S. I have something planned for us tomorrow night." _

"Who is that from?" Luna asked.

"Draco." Ginny answered.

Luna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Draco? Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, didn't I tell you I was dating him?"

Luna's eyes widened, "No you didn't tell me that!" she exclaimed, hitting Ginny on the shoulder playfully.

"I didn't?" Ginny asked, "Well, I am." Ginny giggled.

Luna laughed, "Is he good in bed?"

Ginny laughed too, "Why is that the first question you ask?"

Luna shrugged, "In school there were rumors of him being fantastic in bed. I just want to know if they're true."

"Well, I actually don't know. You see the truth is, he needs a wife before News Years to receive his inheritance and he picked me, but I wouldn't just up and marry him so he has until Christmas to get me to love him."

"Do you love him?"

"No! Not yet… I _do_ like him though." Ginny said sighing.

"Sounds like someone's on the verge of falling." Luna teased.

"No way. We've only been "dating" since the first."

"Oh so not that long then?"

"Nope."

"Oh, alright. So what are we going to do tonight?"

"I don't know. Want to watch a muggle movie? I just got a new muggle TV. It's great! It runs on ecklectricity and it's so fascinating! No wonder dad loves muggles!" Ginny said excitedly.

Luna giggled, "Alright."


End file.
